


To a New Year

by Tommyboy



Category: Take That
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posted for Week 1 for the Take That weekly challenge group at livejournal</p><p>Word: Party</p><p>Each is a moment in time for each band member at the countdown to the new year.</p><p>HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To a New Year

He counted down with the audience. 10 – 9 - 8 – 7 – 6 – 5 – 4 – 3 – 2 - 1 and declared “Happy New Year” over the microphone as the confetti and balloons fell from the ceiling.

This is what he liked. Enjoying an audience, sharing his love of music with those who wanted to hear him. It had been a good year. He made it through another year of X-Factor, and released a new album that didn’t so bad on the charts. Those were accomplishments.

A hand came to his back and he turned to see who it was and he smiled and leaned down to give a special kiss, the first kiss in the New Year. Dawn had stood by his side from the bottom to the top and he hoped it will be ongoing for them as was his career. Whispering her ear, “Love you darling.”

** **  
Bump –bump –bump-bump “Go with the beat.” Bump –bump –bump-bump 

A private party in Germany, rocking down the house with his spin doctoring. It was good to have a job on such a night. It was good to ring in the New Year doing what he loved. Looking back he had no complaints. He saw his daughters, and had an ongoing relationship that like all had its issues. But overall he could say it was a nice quiet year.

He ran the time and set the speakers up to have a digital countdown to the new year and after all the yelling and kissing he set up the next round of music, setting in for a few more hours of syncopation

** **  
Laying back in bed, he watched the large screen television that was across the room. It had been a good year. Some good concerts, some good appearances and a new album. He got free press for having the 1,000th album on the charts. 

He loved life at the moment. Giving his usually competition to his best friend Gaz. And debating if he would be on the next album with the brothers. He wanted to tour, to see people, but then he could run and play it safe with the boys.

Smiling as Ayda came to the bed and snuggled up to him to watch the final countdown. Life was good.

** **  
Sitting in the living room, he sits on the sofa, next to Emma holding Foxy as he watched Elwood and Willow try to stay up to midnight.

Sitting back he had to think that the year had gone well. He made it another year sober. He released his solo album and did well in his own standard of touring and promoting it. He had to say it was great having Take That back together to him the support he needed to move forward. He looked forward to getting back with the boys, to write and sing and see what their new experiences would give them for their next album. It was always inspirational.

** **  
It was a quiet evening, besides hearing an occasional firework pop in the air. The year had been quiet. He was glad to avoid the pap’s and stay off the radar. He enjoyed reading about his fellow friends in their accomplishments for the year. And glad that Gaz and Rob were still on speaking terms after releasing the albums so close together. Who ever thought of that one wanted to stick to them once more.

Sipping his tea, it was time to think forward. To be the analytical one to push for the best, to see what they would have to show the world in 2014.

** **

Happy Near Year.

The Countdown for Take That’s next album is on the start.


End file.
